


迫不及待

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 七夕宴，先上肉，再上雪糕和甜点= =





	迫不及待

“那两人呢？”看见Clint坐到副驾驶坐上，Natasha扭头看了他一眼，开始启动飞机。

“好像说，还有收尾工作。”Clint系好安全带，看向最后一个上飞机的Sam。

“……”Natasha没有再问，而是让飞机起飞了。

离合器发出蓝色光芒，照亮了才刚大战过的废墟，尘埃被扬起，硝烟的味道铺天盖地。某处断墙后面，美国队长被粗暴地摁在墙壁上，光芒照不进来，地上的盾牌有一半被隐藏在黑暗中。

钢铁侠一手压着他的脖子，按在墙上，亲昵地凑上去吻他的耳背，另一只手扣着他的腰，让他的臀部向后翘起，然后阴茎一下下地撞击进去。Tony的表情近乎病态，成瘾的病态，无视两人身上的伤，大开大合地深凿猛干起来。

Steve被逼上身贴在残破的墙上，上身衣着整齐，下身却色情无比，后穴被阴茎操得一塌糊涂。近乎被强暴般的姿势让他有点难受，阴茎尽根尽底地撞得很深，烙铁一样，迫不及待地滑过肉壁，然后顶到敏感点上。

身体正在承受极乐的欢愉，后穴又痛又爽，快感从尾椎电路般扫过四肢八骸，冲上大脑让理智崩溃。Steve咬紧牙，心里却把身后那个混球骂了八百多遍。喉咙间被压抑的呻吟变成难耐的呜咽，身前阴茎翘得老高，顶端因兴奋溢出的液体将柱身沾得湿哒哒的，裤子被沾湿的布料变得深色。

Tony将男人的腰抬高，不去碰触那可怜兮兮的阴茎，使得Steve连想磨蹭墙壁自慰也做不得。凸起的乳尖有意无意地摩擦着制服，些微的奇异触感在快感下使人烦躁。

“你是狗吗……”几乎被桶穿似的疯狂下，美国队长仰起头，伸手向后抓着钢铁侠的头发，将他按在自己后颈上，“随时随地发情……”

“你是狗吗？”Tony勾起嘴角，用牙齿轻啃着他后颈的皮肤，“这般爱咬人。”

后穴死死地“咬”着阴茎，肉壁被干得又软又热，Steve大概被操射了，精液射到墙上。绷紧了大腿肌肉，冰冷的盔甲一贴上来，屁股立  
即痉挛般颤抖起来。按在Tony后脑上的手十分用力，被啃咬的齿痕，又被火热的舌尖舔舐。那只扣着他腰的手终于来到身前，握着他  
湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，冷硬的盔甲刺激得Steve不断向后退，结果被身后的男人操得更深。

“Tony……”Steve是想骂他的，他是不是太宠自己的恋人了，以至于他总是肆无忌惮地为所欲为，简直性瘾般不知餍足。阴茎胀大桶进  
来的狠劲，让后穴张合的速度几乎跟不上，“别太过分了……”

“Uncle Rogers……”Tony撒娇般将头埋在Steve肩头，因他忽然的话语，让美国队长后穴紧了紧，Tony扯出抹笑容，凑到他耳边低喃，“Uncle Rogers……”

混球……

美国队长没有骂出来，Tony的深插让他的后穴高潮般痉挛起来，自己阴茎被握着撸动，射精感，排山倒海的恐怖欢愉让人崩溃。  
Steve张开了嘴，却发不出声音，Tony扳过他下颚，吻住了他的唇。

空气被截断，胸膛像要爆炸一样，在窒息感下被钢铁侠下下都撞到最深处。后穴爽得几乎夹断Tony，唇舌一离开，重新获得空气的男人立即伴随着痉挛达到高潮，精液射到了Tony手上，红色的盔甲看起来淫秽无比。

Tony将Steve翻转过来，背抵着墙壁。亲昵地凑上去吻住被操得失神的男人，他的阴茎顶在盔甲上，因动作滑动时在上面留下色情的痕迹。仗着恋人宠自己，Tony总是肆无忌惮地虐待自己的恋人。

抬起Steve一条腿，Tony半蹲下来，将那只仍然穿着红色靴子的脚踩在自己肩膀上，然后将他的阴茎含到嘴里。忽然被温热包裹，濡湿的口腔吸吮，淫蛇一样的舌头正在舔舐柱身。

就着羞耻的姿势，Steve无法将腿放下来，内侧的肌肉绷紧。手捉住了Tony头发，想把他扯离，结果食髓知味的身体本能地将他按向自己。

美国队长的第三次射精是在钢铁侠的嘴里，Tony站起来，就着被情欲折磨得失去焦距的恋人，将精液喂到他嘴里，情欲的味道引得两条舌头开始互相纠缠。

Tony抬起他的两条腿，再次将阴茎操了进去。才高潮完的身体泛起了一片情潮，Steve捉紧Tony手臂，屁股被他托着，面对面地做爱，被阴茎顶得直拧眉。

两人身上都有伤，可战场上的硝烟味，仿佛春药般让身体里的血激动得沸腾。就像战斗得久了，戾气一时消散不了，见人就攻击。  
阴茎刮过肉壁的快感，使Steve弓起了腰，自动贴上盔甲，伸手按着Tony后颈，就着被操的姿势吻上他。远处纽约市的灯光，照亮了这里，视奸般地将两人交合的位置照得清清楚楚。

被阴茎挤出的水滴在地上，Tony迫不及待地想将Steve逼得高潮。在纽约的视奸下，舌头的纠缠淫秽得犹如交媾的淫蛇……


End file.
